Privileged
by Diamonds are a Classic Gem
Summary: What would happened if Lisa left Luke at the end of the episode 6 of season 14. This is what I imagined would have happened. I know I suck at summaries, but please give a try. I don't own anything. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was early Saturday afternoon when Luke got a text that there was a new case. He was at home with his girlfriend who just moved in, Roxy, Phil, and Lou talking about life at the BAU. He spent his time dodging the questions about work and Penelope Garcia(from his friend Phil who wanted to know if she was dating anyone and if she was looking).

Walking into the office with his bag on his shoulder, Luke Alvez saw the woman who lights his whole world making herself a cup of coffee. He can't precisely tell her that though because he has a girlfriend who just moved in and he's not exactly sure what he's feeling and if it's real.

"Morning, Garcia." he said as he walked up to her.

She turned to look at him. "Hm. How dare you bury the lead? How did the big move in go?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It was great" he replied smiling at her.

"So Lisa's all moved in?" she asked.

"She is." he answered.

 _Really. That's all I'm getting?_ she thought to herself. "Details. Give me details Luke, or I'm going to get grumpy with you like I used to." she said hoping that he would tell her what she wanted to hear.

Shaking his head, he replied, "We packed up the last two things in Lisa's old apartment, she handed in the keys, came home, unpacked a few more boxes." Looking at the grin on her face, he continued. "Oh, and Lou and Phil came over."

Garcia gasped in surprise. "Lou. How is my sweet, sweet Lou?" she asked with a smile.

"High energy." he answered. "Yeah, he really wears Roxy out. She sleeps for like two days straight after he visits."

Looking off into space grinning, she replies, "Playing with a puppy, and then a nap. That is like heaven."

"It was pretty good, yeah." he replied staring in her eyes. Then he tells her that Lisa thanked her for the painting that she gave them and that she loved it, which made Garcia extremely happy. As he goes to walk away, she asks him, "What about Phil, did he ask about me?"

Luke stopped to look at Penelope when she brings he mug up to her lips, and for some strange reason, he felt a little pang of jealousy running through him. "No" he replied shaking his head.

She looked a little saddened, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. "You ready to fight crime?" He asks trying to fill the awkward quietness.

"Born ready. Bring it." Penelope answered turning around and walking away.

Luke watched her disappear before going to drop his bag at his desk before going to the conference room where the rest of the team was gathered. He greets everyone as he takes his seat.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

They finished the case in two days. It was a pretty bad one. Phil was brought in to see what he knew on the victims. They found out that Luke and Phil knew the unsub, and that he was after them. During the case, Phil was murdered. Luke lost his best friend, and he was taken off the case by Emily. She told him to take some bereavement time, and he went home. Luke told Lisa that he had to after the unsub, Jeff Grant.

"Please, don't do this Luke." Lisa begged.

Luke looked her in the eye and said, "I have to." before walking around her.

"No you don't. You can let your team handle this. It doesn't have to be you." she told him.

When Luke heard this, he stopped and turned around. "You don't get it. Phil died because of me. This bastard is coming after me, and I'm going to stop him before he hurts anyone else." he answered angrily.

"Luke, I know you angry, and you're hurt, but you need to listen to me. Doing this won't bring Phil back." she told him. When she received no answer, she continued, "If you do this, then I am leaving."

Luke looked up at her and said, "Then leave." And with that, he walked out the door, ignoring Lisa calling after him.

The case continued and Luke went rogue so that he can find Grant. He wanted to kill him for what he did to Phil, but Simmons talked him down. When he handed over his gun to Simmons, he watched as Simmons arrested Grant. Then he turned to Emily who looked pissed off. She demoted him to Special Agent, took his gun, and restricted the work that he can do in the field, and for the next several cases, he can't travel with the team.

Now, Luke finds himself walking into the BAU to get his things from his desk. No one was in the bullpen when he came in. He decided that he would go ask Penelope for Lou. After Phil was killed, he asked her to watch him, and she agreed.

He walked to her lair and knocked on the door. He waited until he heard a silent _enter_ before he opened the door. When he came in, Penelope turned around and looked at him. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry for what happened to Phil."

Shaking his head, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine." he replied trying to keep his tears at bay. _I will not cry in front of her. he thought to himself."_

Getting up and walking over to Luke, Penelope wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. At that moment, Luke let the tears fall. He couldn't hold them anymore.

"It's not your fault, Luke." she reassured him. "Phil would not want you to blame yourself."

Still crying and breathing heavily, he replied with a stutter, "I-I-I-I-I d-did this." Penelope held on to him tighter as he buried his head in her chest and let the tears continue to fall. "I got my best friend killed."

"No, that is not on you." she said to him pulling away and walking him to the couch in her office. She sat him down and sat down beside him as he buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what I can say to make you understand that this is not your fault. But Luke, listen to me." She waited for him to look at her before continuing. "Grant did this. Not you. He went on a killing spree. He went after Phil. He came after you. That's on him. It's not on you."

"I don't know what I need to do with Lou." Luke said looking at the dog.

"Let me keep her for a few days while we figure this out." Penelope said putting her arms around him and he laid on her chest again.

"But, Garcia, you have Sergio. I don't know how Lou is with cats." Luke said. "I don't want anything to happen to your cat."

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked. The fact that she kept saying "we" was not lost upon him.

"For now, I will take him hime with me." he said looking in his lap.

"I bet Roxy and Lisa will love having him." she answered. That's when he remember that Lisa left him. "What is it, Luke?" Penelope asked noticing the change in his body.

"Lisa left." he replied after a few minutes.

"What the hell do you mean she left you?" she yelled in anger. "Didn't she just move in? How dare she leave you at a time like this?"

Luke looked at her in surprise before answering. "She left because she wanted me to go with her out of town until it was safe again, and I had to stay here to make sure it was safe."

Penelope was astonished. "Well, I see where both of you were coming from. If you were my man, I would want to make sure you were safe as well, but I understand your need to make sure your home was safe, especially after what happened with...well, you know." She answered not fully wanting to bring up Phil's name again and cause him more pain. "Well, how about you all come to my house? You know I recently moved and I have a guest room. I would prefer you not to be alone right now."

Luke shook his head. "Penelope, that's not necessary. I don't want to intrude, and I'm pretty sure you have something better to do." he replied looking down.

"You are not intruding. What do I have to do that's more important that being there for my friend?" she asked him. "Let me answer that. Nothing."

Luke just stared at her not responding. "Luke, I will not take no for an answer."

Luke let out a sigh and looked down at his hands. "Fine. I guess, me, Lou and Roxy won't mind coming to keep you company."

Penelope looked at Luke and nodded. "Great." When he looked up at her eyes, she continued, "I just don't think you should be alone right now. I think you should be around people who love you. I want you to be around family."

Luke stared at her trying to comprehend what she said. _Obviously she doesn't realize what she said_ he thought to himself. "Thanks Garcia" he says with a sad smile.

Shaking her head, she responds, "Don't even. After all the times you've been there for me. It is my privilege to return the favor."

He smiles at her and says, "I don't think I would call it a privilege to be with someone because they are grieving."

"No. It's a privilege to be your friend in your time of need." she said shaking her head at him. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I will see you at my house in a couple of hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains smut.**

. . .

Luke left the BAU to go home and get Roxy and pack some clean clothes to take to Penelope's house. He left Lou at the BAU with Penelope. As he pulled into his driveway, he saw Lisa's car in the driveway. He walked in the house and went straight to his room and saw Lisa sitting in his bed.

"I thought I told you to leave. Weren't you the one who said that you were leaving?" he said as he pulled a bag out and packed some clothes.

"I decided that I wanted to stay. We need to be together at this hard time." she said as she walked to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind unbuttoning his shirt. When Luke felt her hands on his shirt, he grabbed them and pushed them off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked turning around to face her.

"I'm undressing you. I thought that we could make love all night long." she answered with a smile.

Luke rolled his eyes at her and asked, "Do you think I want sex right now?" He walked away from her before continuing. "My best friend was just killed, and then you said that you wanted to leave. Not to mention I was demoted on my job. Now, why in the hell would you think I would want to have sex at all."

"Luke, I can take your mind off of it." she said trying to kiss his lips. "Just tell me what you need, baby."

Luke backed away. "I need you to get your stuff and leave my house." he says as he continued to pack his clothes for Penelope's house.

Lisa looked at Luke with hatred. "You will regret this, Luke." She turned and started packing her things. When she finished, she started walking out when Luke called her name.

Smirking, she turned around and said, "Changed your mind already?"

Luke walked to her and held out his hands. "No, I need my key back."

Lisa looked shocked. She took the key off her chain and threw it at him before storming out. When she left, Luke picked up the key, and finished packing his bag. He then went into the kitchen to pack some food for Roxy and Lou before going towards the door. "Roxy" he called and whistled for her to come. Roxy came running to the door and they left heading towards Penelope's apartment.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Penelope walked into her house with Lou following and went straight to her room to change. She pulled off her work clothes and changed into a purple t-shirt with a kitten and some sweatpants, deciding to keep her bra on until she went to bed. She then went into the guest room and made sure that the sheets and blankets on the bed were changed into brand new sheets and that everything was ready for Luke and Roxy. She also went into the kitchen to get Sergio's food and water as well as extra bowls for Lou and Roxy.

She had sat down on the count with her phone to order some Chinese food when she heard a bark and then a knock on her door. She got up to open the door for the newcomers. "Hey, Roxy. My girl. How are you?" she said with a smile.

Luke looked at her and smiled as she played with Roxy. When she looked at him, she said, "Come on in guys." She stepped aside and let them enter the apartment before closing the door. Then she turned around, and said, "I will show you where to put your bag." Then she led him down the hall to the guest bedroom.

When they entered the room, she showed him where everything was. She let him get settled for the night. While he was in the room, she ordered the food, and sat on the couch waiting for Luke to come in the living room.

When Luke was finished getting settled, he took the food he brought for Roxy and Lou and went into the kitchen. "Hey, Garcia, I have food for Roxy and Lou. Where should I put?" he called to living room.

"Hold on. I'm coming." she said as she was walking into the kitchen. Coming into the kitchen, she said, "I pulled some bowls out for water and food for them." Moving over to the island, she grabbed the bowls that were sitting waiting to be filled. She walked over to hand the bowls to Luke so that he can feed Roxy and Lou. "Here you go." she said. "By the way, I ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay."

Luke looked at Penelope. "That's fine." he said with a nod.

She looked at him and nodded her head. "So, what do you want to do. We could play cards. Maybe watch a movie. You choose." she asked.

Luke pondered her words before nodding his head. "Garcia, thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me." he said looking in Penelope's eyes.

Penelope shook her head and walked towards Luke. "Luke, there is no need to thank me." she said. "That's what friends are for."

They stared at each other's eyes forgetting to put the bowls of food and water on the ground for Roxy and Lou until they heard the dogs bark. Breaking out of his trance, Luke laid the food on the ground watching as the dogs ran to eat their dinner. "How about we play cards while we wait on the food?" he asked Penelope. "Then we can watch a movie while we eat."

"Sounds good to me." she answered. "I'll go get the cards." As she left the room, Luke raked his eyes over her body before he realized what he was doing. _You are grieving man_ he thought. _You can't do this to yourself or her._ He headed to the living room. "Get it together, Luke" he mumbled to himself not noticing that she returned from retrieving the cards.

"Get what together?" Penelope asked. When Luke just lustfully stared at Penelope, she gave him a confused look. However, Penelope didn't have time to dwell on the look in his eyes as he stalked to her and crashed his lips to hers. He pulled her closer, then moved his hands up to cradle her face. Shocked that he was kissing her, it took Penelope a few seconds before she started kissing him back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Luke bit her lip causing Penelope to gasp in surprise. Luke to that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss.

As the kiss continued, Luke backed Penelope up until her back hit the wall behind her and grabbed her hips. When she felt the wall, she brought her hands up to Luke's hair and moaned as she felt him grind his hips against hers letting her feel his hard dick through their clothes. Luke let go of her lips and trailed his kisses down her neck and brought his hands up to squeeze her breast through her shirt. As he went to rip the shirt off of her, the doorbell sounded causing him to groan in frustration. "Saved by the bell." he muttered as he let her go.

Penelope walked over to the door and paid for the food. When she got the food, she walked to the kitchen and placed the food on the counter. When she turned around to get plates, she was pushed back against the counter and she felt Luke's lips on hers once more as she felt his hands running up her back. She realized her was trying to take her shirt off and she decided that they needed to stop before he regretted it later. Penelope pulled her lips back. "Luke we should stop." she moaned as she felt his lips on her collar bone. Seeing that she didn't raise her arms, he ripped her shirt and moved it down her arms. Penelope gasped in shock. "You did not just rip my shirt." she said.

"I'll pay for a new one." he said huskily as his hands pulled down the straps and cups of her bra before his mouth closed around her right nipple. Penelope grabbed his head to hold him there as she moaned loudly. He sucked hard at her nipple as her reached behind her to release the snap of her bra to take it off and throw it to the side. Luke bite her nipple before kissing all over her breast and switched sides. He took her left nipple in his mouth and gave it the same attention. Luke started to pull down her sweatpants and panties. He kissed down her body as he took them off. "Luke, we really should stop before this gets out hand." she tried once more.

Luke looked her in the eyes and raised her left thigh over his shoulder and kissed her inner thigh. Then he looked at her pussy. "Look how wet you are for me." he said with grin. "Tell me, do you really. Want. To stop?" He asked accentuating every word with a kiss closer to the jackpot.

As he got closer, Penelope felt her resolve weakening. She thought they should stop, but that went out the window when she felt him place the lightest kiss to he pussy lips. "God, no. Don't stop." she moaned so loud that it was practically a wail.

Luke went to town on her pussy. He started at her clit, and sucked it so hard that she cried out in pleasure. He pushed his tongue deep in her pussy as he brought his hand up to rub her clit hard. He kept thrusting his tongue in her pussy. When he stuck his fingers in her pussy and moved his tongue to lick at her folds, she came hard screaming his name.. He lapped up her juices. "You taste so damn good, baby." he said as he kept eating her.

Penelope moved her hands to his hair. "Oh Luke." she cried coming down from her high realizing that he was still eating her and thrusting his fingers as he kept licking her fold before moving his mouth back to her clit."Oh my god" she screamed as he raised her legs higher and closed his mouth around her clit. "Okay, Luke. Oh shit." she said as she tried to push him away.

Luke moaned as he got up from the ground to kiss Penelope deeply. "I could eat you all day if you'd let me. You taste so good." he said between kisses. Penelope unbuttoned his shirt and threw off his arms before hopping of the counter and kneeling in front of Luke. He looked shocked. "Penelope you don't have to do that." he said as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took his hard dick out before giving it a kiss on the tip. When Penelope looked up Luke, she realized he was watching her. She gave his dick a long lick from base to tip before putting it in her mouth. Luke groaned as she began to bob her head up and down. "Damn, that feels good." he said as he watched himself disappear in her mouth every time she took him in.

Their eyes never left each other's as she took him all the way in her mouth. When he felt his head hit her throat, he growled in pleasure and fisted his hands in her blond hair. He loved the way she was sucking his dick and he couldn't wait until he was buried deep inside of her."Penelope, I need to...unh" he stuttered as she sucks his dick all the way in again and swirled her tongue on the underside. "Shit, that feels so damn good." She looked up and gave him a wink with half of his dick in her mouth. "Penelope, I need to be inside of you. NOW!" he said as he tore her mouth away from his dick and pulled her from the floor before crashing his lips to hers. He was about to sit her on the counter when both of their phones went off. "Ignore it." Luke said, his mouth never leaving hers.

Penelope moaned before pulling back and saying, "We need to." Reluctantly, she walked to her phone and looked at it. "We have a case. I need to shower" she said.

"Okay. Well let's go shower so we can get ready." He said walking to her and pulling her to the bathroom where he cut on the shower. He took his pants all the way off before stepping in. Once the water was hot enough, he pulled her in the shower and held her up against the wall while she wrapped one leg around his waist. Luke was kissing Penelope tenderly as he gently pushed his dick in her pussy. Once he was fully sheathed in her pussy, he waited a few seconds to let her get used to his size. When he felt her hips grinding against him, he started moving.

"Oh my god." Penelope gasped. "So fucking good." she moaned as Luke went faster with every thrust. Somewhere deep in Penelope's mind, she knew that they shouldn't be having sex. Luke just lost his best friend. But her body needed the sweet release that his dick was promising.

Luke was kissing her neck when he felt her pussy tighten around his dick. "Pussy so good. Fuck." he moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. Luke moved his mouth down and sucked a nipple in his mouth again. "So fucking tight. You like when I fuck you like this, don't you?" he said. "I need you to come for me. Squeeze my dick baby."

Penelope got wetter. She loved dirty talk and he was hitting her g-spot just right. "Yes." She screamed. "Right there" she panted repeatedly as she felt the walls of her pussy clench. She was coming with a squeal.

Luke tried to hold on a little longer, but the way she clenched him in a vice grip had him shooting cum deep in her pussy. He buried his face in her chest as he kept thrusting to ride out the pleasure. As he was coming down from the high, he looked at her and kissed her lips softly before pulling out of her gently. They washed themselves off before getting out the shower and getting dressed.

As they were walking out of Penelope's apartment, Luke held her hand as they walked to the elevator. Once on the elevator, Luke pushed Penelope up against the wall and pulled her lips in a bruising kiss. "Luke" Penelope called in between kisses.

"Yes baby" He answered as he pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck.

"We are in the parking garage." she answered. "Where did you park?"

"On the first floor close to the exit of the garage." he answered as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the elevator.

"Okay. I parked this way." She said pointing the opposite direction. "I will see you at the BAU." she said as she gave him one final kiss and walked towards her car. Luke watched her get in her car before going to his own. He started the engine and put on his seat belt. Once he was situated, he looked up and saw her driving past him, and he followed her to the BAU.

. . .

 **Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with work and school. I also have another idea for another story, but I will let you know if I decide to continue with that prompt.**

 **As always, please Review. I love reading the reviews. It helps me to write better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope and Luke arrived at the BAU 2 hours late. When they got off the elevator, Lewis was running to the conference room. "Hey guys. Everyone's in the conference room" she said in a rush as she was passing them. They shared a look before they followed her to the round table where the rest of the team is sitting. Luke and Penelope took their seats and Emily started.

"I know we literally just finished a case, but there was a problem." Emily said.

"What's the problem?" Spencer asked.

"When Grant was being transferred to the jail, he attacked the guards. One of them didn't make it, the driver is in the hospital." Emily said.

"Where's Grant?" Luke asked worriedly.

"He escaped." Emily said.

Penelope looked at Luke and immediately began to worry. He didn't need this. He just lost his best friend, and now the man who killed him has escaped custody. This team just can't catch a break.

"Garcia, can you see if there is any surveillance footage anywhere? Maybe street cameras, cameras on the buildings in the vicinity, cameras on the police van that he was being transported in? We need to see exactly how he escaped. Maybe follow his escape route." Emily asked

"Consider it done." Garcia replied instantly.

"Reid and Rossi, go to the hospital and speak with the guard. See if he remembers anything about the attack. See what you can find out." Emily said. When they both nodded, she continued. "Simmons, JJ, Lewis, go to the crime scene and see what evidence you can find that may possibly help lead us to where Grant is. Me and Luke will be here working with Garcia to look through whatever footage we can find."

After everyone was given their task, everyone split up and went to perform their given assignments. Penelope went to her office and started her computers. While she was waiting for them, she took her mug and went to get some coffee. While she was making the coffee, Luke walked in behind her. "Hey." he said as he walked to make himself some coffee as well.

She looked to her side where he stopped. "Hey." she replied. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm okay right now." he said. "You, however, look worried."

"I am very worried." she said looking at him with fear. "What if he finds you and wants to hurt you? What if he decides to go after Lisa even though you two broke up?"

"He didn't know about Lisa." he said. "He was only aft...after Phil." he finished choking a little on the name of his best friend.

"That's what we thought." she countered. "And then let's not forget how vulnerable you are right now."

"I'm going to be alright." Luke said turning to look her in the eyes."I'm more worried about you."

After hearing those words, Penelope looked at Luke confused. "What? Why?" she asked.

"What if he has eyes on me? What if they know who you are to me?" he said. "I would not be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you." he reached out to move hair out of her face.

"I'm going to be fine" she said leaning towards him. "I have you and Prentiss here to protect me." She started walking towards her lair when she suddenly stopped moving.

Luke noticed how she froze. "What's wrong, Pen?" he asked concerned.

"Roxy. Lou. What about them?" she asked as she turned towards him in a panic. "What if he decides to hurt them. And Sergio."

Luke did not like her being concerned at all. "Hey, we will see if Reid and Rossi can go get them from your place if that makes you feel better. I don't like to see you upset." He said as he guided her back to her office, taking his phone to text Reid.

"You're only saying that because I put it on you." she said teasingly.

Luke looked at her and laughed. "And it was good." He couldn't help but smile when she giggled. "I truly don't like to see you upset." he said as he stared at her getting lost in her eyes. Neither of them noticed Emily walking towards them.

"So, what was good?" Emily asked bringing the two of them out of their trance.

"Oh, the Chinese food that I ordered tonight." Penelope said as she blushed. Luke looked at her with a smile on his face. He enjoyed seeing her flushed.

Emily was confused., but she smiled and walked past them to her office to pick up some files. When Emily left, Penelope sighed as Luke laughed at the situation again.

"That was so not funny. That was almost close." she said glaring at him.

Luke nodded. "It was. But I'm not worried. I'm not ashamed of having sex with you." he said stepping closer to her.

Penelope sighed as she tried to take a step back only to have him step forward. "Luke, you just lost your best friend. I don't think sex was the best thing for you right now."

Luke stared at her. "Why?" he asked as he was starting to feel rejected.

"Because I don't want you to regret having sex with me. I want it to be because you really wanted it and not because you were vulnerable and horny and I was just there." she said looking down ashamed as they entered her office and she sat down in her chair.

"Penelope, I really wanted that. I wanted it for the longest time, I just didn't know how to go about telling you how I felt. And then I started dating Lisa, and I didn't want to seem like the guy that would try to get with another woman while he is in a relationship." Luke said seriously turning her chair around and kneeling in front of her. "I don't regret anything that happened last night." he whispered.

"But don't you think it's way too soon to jump back in a relationship? I mean you just ended your relationship with Lisa today, and that was after Phil was, you know." she said as she choke at the end. She was in a way mourning the loss of Phil as well. She had considered him to be a great friend as well. "Don't you think that you should wait a little while before jumping into something serious?"

"Not when I know that this is what I want." he said as he looked lovingly in her eyes. "I want you. And I'm not giving up on it."

Penelope stared in his eyes and became overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, so she leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door opened and Emily entered the office. She saw them close and she stopped in her tracks. "Garcia, are you ready to...oops. I'm sorry for interrupting." she said as she started backing up.

"No, no." Luke stopped her. "We were just finishing up this conversation, but we will resume once we find Grant."He said looking into Penelope's eyes.

Penelope looked at Luke and nodded. "Let's catch Grant." She started running the search for footage with Emily and Luke beside her while waiting for the others to call for help.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

At the hospital, Reid and Rossi walked in and went to the room of the guard that survived. They entered the room and the guard looked at the with fear until they showed their badges and introduced themselves. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, This is SSA David Rossi. We're with The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We're here to ask you some questions." When the guard nodded and seem to relax, Reid continued. "Can you tell us what you remember about the attack?"

"There was a crash. The car hit the passenger side where I was sitting. And then all of a sudden, he jumps forward and strangles Jones, the other guard. By the time I was able to get out of my seat belt, he was already dead. Then he came for me. I couldn't get out my door to get away because it wouldn't open, so I fought back. He still had the upper hand." the guard said recalling Grants escape.

"How did he escape?" Rossi asked.

"The driver of the car that hit us, she opened the door for him to get out." the guard said.

"She?" Rossi asked. When the guard nodded, he turned to Reid. "So not only are we looking for Grant, he has an accomplice too. A team."

"I'll tell the others." Reid said as he walked out pulling out his phone calling Garcia.

"You have reached the Oracle of all knowing. What's your pleasure?" Penelope answered the phone.

"Hey, Garcia. The guard just told us that there was a woman that helped Grant escape. Rossi's trying to get information on how she looked." Reid informed.

"Wait, someone helped him escape?" She asked shocked causing Luke and Emily to look at her. "Who would do that?"

"That's what we are trying to find out." he answered. Can you alert the others. Let them know what we found."

"Already sent out a mass text." Penelope said. "We are still combing through traffic cam footage. Haven't found anything yet."

"Keep me posted." Reid said. "Oh, and we will stop to get Roxy and Lou from your house."

"Thanks Boy Wonder." she replied gratefully. "I was so worried about them."

" No problem." he said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, in the room, Rossi was asking about the accomplice. "Can you describe her for me?"

The guard tried to recall how the woman looked. "She was African American, about 5 feet 8 inches. She had long hair. And she was skinny." the guard answered.

"Thank you for your time. We will have a sketch artist here to assist you with drawing a sketch of how she looks. And we will have a guard outside of your door." Rossi said as he left the room.

When Rossi came out of the room, he and Reid headed towards the SUV and went to Penelope's apartment to get Roxy and Lou, then they headed back to the BAU. Once in the BAU, they took the dogs to Penelope's office where Penelope, Luke, and Emily were looking through the footage.

"I think I found something." they heard Penelope say when they walked in.

"What?" Luke asked as he stood up and walked behind her.

"This footage shows the car slamming into the transport car. And a woman gets out. But from this angle, I can't see her face." She said frustrated that they haven't gotten much information on where Grant could possibly be.

"It's okay. Penelope, we will just look at it from different angles." Luke said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm already doing that, Luke. And noth...ing...Wait" she said as she looked again. She found an image of the face of the woman. She zoomed in on the face of the woman. "Lisa?" she gasped in shock and surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

_"This footage shows the car slamming into the transport car. And a woman gets out. But from this angle, I can't see her face." She said frustrated that they haven't gotten much information on where Grant could possibly be._

 _"It's okay. Penelope, we will just look at it from different angles." Luke said as he rubbed her shoulders._

 _"I'm already doing that, Luke. And noth...ing...Wait" she said as she looked again. She found an image of the face of the woman. She zoomed in on the face of the woman. "Lisa?" she gasped in shock and surprise._

"Wait. Did you say Lisa?" Luke said leaning in to look at the screen closer. Penelope nodded staring at the screen. "How can she help Grant? She doesn't even know him."

"There's a lot that we don't know. Like why she would help him." Emily said. "We have to locate her and get her to talk." When Luke and Penelope nodded but said nothing, she continued. "Luke, do you know if Lisa is at home?" she asked Luke trying to get information on Lisa's whereabouts.

Luke shook his head and sighed. "I don't know where her home is. We don't stay together anymore. We're no longer in a relationship."

Emily, Reid, and Rossi looked apologetically to Luke. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean I know that I walked in on something earlier, I just...didn't...want..." Emily said.

Luke waved his hand to stop her before she continued. "You couldn't know. It just happened tonight right after Phil was...Phil was killed." he said whispering the last part, looking at the floor to hide the emotions in his eyes.

Penelope looked up a Luke and wanted to hold onto him for dear life, but right now, they had to find Lisa so that they could find Grant. She reached her hand out instead and grabbed his hand and made him look at her. "We will find them and bring them to justice, Luke."

Luke looked up and stared in her eyes. He couldn't express the gratitude he felt at that moment in words, so he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed it forgetting about the other three people in the room. Neither one of them noticed Rossi, Emily and Reid staring at them in shock.

Penelope's breath paused the moment his lips touched her hands. "Whatever happens, I am right here."

"Thank you." Luke whispered standing up and pulling her in his arms. When she was pressed against his body, he brought his face to hers giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "That means a lot to me to hear you say. Even more so now."

Penelope looked confused. "Why more now?" she asked.

"After we had sex, I thought that you would regret it." Luke said looking in her eyes with seriousness. "I didn't want you too, and I thought that...I don't know...that you would hate me even more than you did."

"Luke, I never hated you. Not even when you joined. I just tried my best to pretend so I wouldn't devour you when I had the chance." Penelope said. "And, I don't regret last night. It was the best sex I've ever had." she . giggled. "You really know how to love my body."

Luke grinned. "And if I have a say, I'll be loving that sexy body of yours for a very long time." he said pulling his arms tighter around her.

Penelope shook her head laughing at Luke. "Oh, you could too, handsome, but..." Penelope was cut off by Emily clearing her throat.

"First we need to find Grant and Lisa. Then lunch for me, JJ, Lewis, and Penelope so that I can get all the juicy details." Emily said causing Penelope to roll her eyes.

"I don't kiss and tell." she said pulling away from Luke, and going back to her computers.

"Like hell." Emily replied. "You will tell me the goods." causing everyone to laugh.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Meanwhile, across town, Grant walks out of a bathroom in the motel room he shares with Lisa. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walks to the bed and grabs the clothes that sits on top of it.

"I couldn't find any other clothes. I hope that fits." Lisa said as she watched him get dressed.

"It will do fine." Grant said as he pulled on the boxers. "Now, I don't know who you are, but . I want to thank you."

"For what?" Lisa asked.

"For breaking me out." he replied. "But I have a question. Why did you break me out? You don't know me."

"We have a common enemy." she replied.

"And who might that be?", he asked he continued getting dressed.

"One man I was in a relationship with not even 48 hours ago. And not even an hour after he dumped me, he was having sex with another bitch that he claimed was only his co worker." she said in anger. "One, Luke Alvez."

Grant looked at her in shock. "You're Luke's girl?" he asked.

Lisa smirked. "Correction. I was Luke's girl. Now the bastard has another. One that I can help you get to if you really want to hurt him."

"What do you mean by help me get to?" Grant said curiously.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me." Lisa said getting angry. "I know you killed Phil. Yeah, I was his therapist and it was a shame to see all my hard work go down the drain." Lisa started walking closer to Grant. "I could help you get to the fat bitch, and you could get rid of her for me and hurt Luke in the process."

"I like your style." Grant said. "So how do I get to her?"

"Well, she will be protected. She is FBI." Lisa said rolling her eyes. "But as long as I walk in to see my man. I could ask her to walk me out since we are 'friends'. And we could just take her."

"You have a picture?" he asked needing to know how she looked. He watched as Lisa pulled out her phone and looked for a picture. Then she handed him her phone. He looked at the picture. "What the hell does Luke see in her? And what does she do at the FBI?"

"That was my sentiments exactly. Look how sexy I am, and he leaves me for that." she replied angrily. "And, she's a tech analyst."

"So she hacks computers and cameras and all that shit?" he she nodded, he continued. "She any good?"

"That's what they tell me." Lisa grumbled.

"Then don't you think she already hacked the cameras from where you broke me out and knows that you are helping me?" Grant asked her looking at her like she was the dumbest person in the world. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Look, thanks for getting me out, but I can take it from here."

"Well, what about me?" Lisa asked angrily.

"That's easy." he said as he pulled out a gun and shot her. He watched as the bullet shot right through her heart and her lifeless body fell to the ground. "Now onto the main goal." Picking up Lisa's phone. "Luke, I'm coming for your girl."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

The whole team found themselves standing around the table with Penelope sat in front of Luke on her computer trying to figure out the whereabouts of Lisa and Grant.

"Lisa is upset that you dumped her. But why would she help Grant? And where would she go?" Reid asked the room.

"A hotel maybe?" Penelope asked looking at her computer.

"No, he knows that would be the first place we would look." Luke said.

"But would she?" asked Lewis. "Think about it. He would know where to avoid. But she wouldn't. She's never had to run from law enforcement. Maybe he didn't have time to tell her to stay away from a hotel."

"So, what you're say..." Luke was cut off by Penelope.

"Oh, geesh. This does not look good." she mumbled.

"What is it, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"There is a news story that just broke. The body of a woman was found gunned down in the room of a motel." she said. "The picture of the woman, it's Lisa."

Everyone was quiet for a moment not believing what they just heard.

JJ was the first to recover from her shock. "Okay. He's making sure not to leave any loose ends."

"So, she breaks Grant out, and then he kills her. What was she hoping to accomplish?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe, some sort of revenge." JJ offered.

"Yeah, if she was angry when Luke broke things off, she may want to get even." Emily added.

"That would make him a target." said Penelope worried. "He already hurt him once by going after Phil. How else could he hurt you, Luke?"

"By coming after you." he replied automatically.

"Good thing he doesn't know about me." she said.

"We can't take that chance." Luke said to her. "You need a detail."

Emily cut in. "You both do. And Garcia, we will talk later." she said grinning at Penelope.

Penelope looked down trying to hide her blush while Luke looked at her. Matt looked at them both trying to hide his chuckle. "So, what are we saying here? That Lisa helped Grant and told him about Luke and Garcia? Why would he kill the one person he had to help him? And how would she know about Luke and Garcia?" he asked raising some valid questions.

"Okay Garcia, we need to look into traffic cams around your apartment, Luke's house, and the BAU. See if Lisa knew about the two of you." Emily said.

"It's not like we were having an affair. They broke up before we were together." Penelope mumbled under her breath so only she could hear. "On it." she said aloud for everyone to she got work looking for footage from traffic cameras around her place, Luke's house, and the BAU.

"And Matt , Reid and JJ will stay with Penelope until we can get a protective detail set on both of you." Emily said."Tara, Dave and me will stay with Luke where he goes. We need to look into Grants history and find out if there is anywhere that he considers a safe haven. Somewhere we wouldn't think to look."

The whole team sits at the table and get started searching through Grant's past while Garcia scours through camera footage.


End file.
